


黎梦/吸引

by momoko_yagiri



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko_yagiri/pseuds/momoko_yagiri
Summary: 无脑🚗黎斗×♀永梦单方面玩弄🌿到晕很雷很雷 语言破碎毫无逻辑第一次搞bg(？)搞得不好请见谅
Relationships: 黎梦 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	黎梦/吸引

黎斗的两指在肉穴中渐渐摩擦出水声，愉悦的注视着永梦用不甘心的可怜表情望着他、阴道却紧紧吮吸着他手指的矛盾样子。  
  
他加快了速度，连续猛戳了几下位于上壁的敏感点，少女盈满了眼眶的泪水眼看就要破碎跌落，她抽着气无力地用脚掌蹬踹黎斗上臂，既像是拒绝又像是在恳求更多的疼爱。  
  
“呜，咕呜呜……”  
  
永梦哭了出来，努力的想要合紧双腿，但是淫水还是从她高潮了的甬道内一股脑涌了出来，黎斗的手指和西裤都湿透了。他伸手去爱抚永梦的阴蒂，然后整条胳膊都被对方情潮未消的双腿缠紧，好像在撒娇一样。  
  
永梦抬起身子看了看自己湿淋淋的下体，好像很绝望似的又倒了回去，任由黎斗分开她娇嫩的腿根揉弄着饱满的阴唇。  
  
对方的性具毫不迟疑的顶上永梦滑腻的穴口，永梦只来得及轻哼一声就被全根没入，比手指更粗壮的柱体粗暴的撑开她的内里，直直抵着最深处的花心。她逐渐无法思考，只觉得下面被黎斗撑得好满，好涨。  
  
“永梦好棒……果然你的身体一直都是这么纯洁又淫乱呢。”  
  
她被捏住臀瓣狠狠地操干，黎斗的肉棒深深地撞击着脆弱的宫颈，过于强烈的快感让她只能攥着黎斗的衣角发出尖细的哭声，身躯被顶的不停的上下起伏。  
  
永梦忍不住用双脚环住黎斗的腰，这个姿势让两人贴的更紧，她感觉到黎斗抽插让他的耻骨也一下下撞在自己的阴蒂上，永梦哭的更大声了，娇吟声和黏腻的水声在房间中回荡着。  
  
紧致而灼热的包裹让黎斗满足的叹气，小穴里仿佛有张饥饿的小嘴对着他的龟头又吸又含，渴求着他的精液，让他停也停不下来。肉茎更卖力的顶撞着少女淫穴的最深处，直到那里的肌肉不停的痉挛起来。  
  
他知道永梦又要高潮了。他猛地挺了几下腰让永梦发出哀求般的拔高哭叫，然后将性器稍稍退出。  
  
和往常一样，永梦的小腹开始剧烈起伏，接着从肿大的阴蒂下方，被挤压了许久的腺体一股股喷射出细细的水柱，她不顾羞耻的大张着腿，弓着身子抽搐着释放，透明的液体溅到胸口小巧的两只乳房中间。  
  
永梦看起来已经很累了。黎斗恶趣味的将她的双腿折在胸前然后坐起，将两人连接的地方暴露在镜子前。  
  
可以看到无论是永梦的胸腹还是两腿之间都已经被淫水浸得一塌糊涂了。黎斗将阴茎抽出又缓缓插回，深红色的肉柱沾着亮晶晶的粘液捅开粉嫩小洞的样子相当淫靡，可惜永梦这会似乎已经看不到了。  
  
但是黎斗还是很兴致勃勃的对着镜子侵犯永梦红肿的嫩穴，确认永梦有好好的在吃他的肉棒，然后满足的射在她的深处。  



End file.
